The present invention relates to the method for managing an image processing apparatus via a communications network and image processing apparatus.
For the maintenance of the image forming apparatus of a copying machine and facsimile machine, communications technique and barcodes are used to control the operation of the image forming apparatus in some cases in recent years. For example, TOKKAIHEI No. P05-35014A discloses a technique wherein an external device storing operation data created by manual procedures or others is connected to an image forming apparatus and the stored data is displayed for guidance on the image forming apparatus.
Further, TOKKAIHEI No. P05-336323A discloses an image forming apparatus control method wherein image formation is enabled by a barcode read by a barcode reader, instead of a key counter or key card which allows copying when mounted on a copying machine.
Furthermore, for initialization of the image forming conditions required for replacement of photoconductor and other parts, a barcode is attached on the replacement part and side place of the apparatus in advance. This barcode is read at the time of parts replacement, thereby allowing the image forming conditions to be initialized (as disclosed in TOKKAIHEI Nos. P02-137858A and P01-312557A).
However, according to the inventions disclosed in the above-mentioned publications, it was not possible to make a setting specific to each image processing apparatus. When it was necessary to make a setting based on the operation history of each image processing apparatus, especially at the time of maintenance by a service person, it was essential to check the operation history of the image processing apparatus before setting of individual functions. As a result, the maintenance work was very complicated. An image processing apparatus provided with communications means and capable of communication with a center server via a network and telephone line has introduced into the market in recent years. This apparatus allows control commands to be sent from the center server located in a remote place to the image processing apparatus, and information on operation history to be sent back from this image processing apparatus to the center server, and enables the above-mentioned setting.
However, if a firewall was installed between the LAN (Local Area Network) connected with the image processing apparatus and WAN (Wide Area Network) represented by the Internet connected with the center server in order to prevent leakage of secret information communicated only by the LAN and to cut off the transmission of control command sent to the LAN-connected equipment by a malicious person connected to the WAN, the control command sent from the center server was often cut off by this firewall and setting work was disabled. Further, such setting work was impossible in the image processing apparatus if not provided with communications means.
The object of the present invention is to provide a management method for ensuring automatic operation control of an image processing apparatus in a management system comprising an image processing apparatus connected by a communications network, a management apparatus and an information communications terminal. Another object of the present invention is to provide a management method for allowing effective management of an image processing apparatus unconnected to a communications network, using an information communications terminal.